x_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Urban Legends
What are some urban legends/notorious places in your area? Urban Legend 1 I'm currently in Washington, but I'm from a small town in Georgia. As it always is with rednecks, there's a shit ton of urban legends that float around. We've got your usual big-foot nut cases and some werewolf allegations several years ago, but the one that stands out the most is about a winding road that cuts through the Appalachian trail and through our town. Apparently one night in December sometime in the 70's, the roads were particularly icy. A young college couple were taking the pass through the mountains on there way to North Carolina, and the car skidded around a blind curve and tumbled down a mountain. The legend is that if you take that same curve at night, right before you hit the actual turn, you might catch sight of a young couple walking by the side of the road in winter gear. It's not unusual for folks in the mountains to report people walking on the ride of those roads, because often times that means they need assistance. But the weird thing is that when police and highway patrol come to check it out, there's no sign of the couple on any stretch of the roads. That's really the only big one though. Urban Legend 2 I live in Paris, and there are so many I don't even know where to start. There's stuff worth telling about fucking everything. There's stuff about the Notre-Dame cathedral, it's said the ironwork on the doors is the work of the devil, it's the first occurence of the "art nouveau" style, which is now the most prominent style in Paris, so some people now say Paris is a gate to hell. Then there's an old bookstore not far, some American /x/philes once set it as a meeting point, and apparently it turned ugly. It's kinda owned by a sect and there's something unusual to it. Then there's the obvious catacombs, the street where people used to be beheaded that's reportedly haunted, the ghost of the Tuileries garden who looks like a man covered with blood, the legends of weird things happening in the Louvres museum because of all the cursed shit and mummies that can be found there, not to mention the Egyptian mummies that had been found buried under a square that no one knew about, the ghost of the opera that haunted the 5th dressing room, the old druidic gathering areas, Nicolas Flamel's house whose walls vibrate, the Nesle tower where several young women were raped and killed... It's fucking crazy how many there are. Urban Legend 3 I live in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Besides the regular haunted houses, half the city was built for the Portuguese Royal family, and from 1803 to 1900 a whole neighborhood was built for them to live in. This is called the "Quinta da Boa Vista". Nowadays, the buildings have been converted into a National Museum and a Zoo, but most of the buildings have been preserved. It is against the law to change them in any way (aside from maintenance), giving off quite an "old-timey" atmosphere. I've been there myself, the place is gorgeous, but according to local news, many night guards have given up their jobs due to the hauntings in the Royal Palace (where the museum currently is). At night, when most of the lights of the entire neighborhood are turned off (to preserve local fauna) it's almost as if you're back in the 19th century. Security has claimed some members of the Royal family still roam through the gardens at night, typing machines can be heard coming from their former bedrooms, and even the sound of charriages and horses have been heard through the obviously closed (and gated) streets. Their other Palace, in the city of Petropolis, is also haunted as fuck. Also been there, and apparently you can hear a bunch of footsteps (despite the fact only 15 people are allowed inside at a time), hear crying and pleas coming from the room where the torture gear was placed for viewing... And a couple years ago, an elderly night guard had a heart attack when he went into a hall with a fucking huge picture of Dom Pedro, and as he went across the room, the picture supposedly turned it's head sideways and stared straight at him. Urban Legend 4 In 1878, six men committed murder in an attempt to cash in insurance money. All shared the same blue eyes, and were notorious at the time. All but one were hung in the city and laid to rest, the sixth member died less than 10 years later. Anywho; the legend goes that if you visit Moonshine Cemetery (where the victim, Joseph Raber, was buried) at night, car's stall, electronics fail to work, and you can see strange blue lights in the distance. It is said that the Blue-Eyed Six torment their victim even in death. Urban Legend 5 I live in Monterrey, México and there are a lot of urban legends in the downtown, since it is the oldest part of the city (around 420 years old). Most of the legends are about ghost (mostly female) walking down the old colonial-style streets, gunfights that ended up in massacres, things like that. One of the most famous is La Leyenda de la Casa de Aramberri (The Legend of the House of Aramberri Street.) According to the leyend, it happend around 1930. There was a family living in that house, one day, the father went to work normally, but when he returned, he found his family murdered; his son was bashed in the head with a metal pipe and his daugther and wife were both raped and murdered. According to police records, there was hair and blood under their nails and the younger kids were stabbed in the neck around 5 times. The legend says that if you enter the place, you can smell a faint trace of sulfur in the air, and you can hear the cries of the daughter and the kids, and some people say that they've seen the mother standing in a corner, facing the wall and crying out loud. Unforntunelly, the house was demolished since a lot of people entered and got injured since the place was collapsing.